


Ballet for the Soul

by foureyes12



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, look at these oblivious noobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyes12/pseuds/foureyes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's new dance instructor is the epitome of perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet for the Soul

Grantaire had expected his new dance instructor to be a lot of things. He had expected him to be rude or snobby or some old guy who thinks he knows everything better just because he’s older. Grantaire was prepared for a dance instructor that would tell him his dancing sucked and looked down on him. He was not prepared for was the dance instructor he got. The guy was the embodiment of PPIEW, practically perfect in every way.

He had introduced himself as Combeferre and R was in love by the end of their third session together. In the first he fell in lust, who wouldn’t Combeferre was gorgeous his hair was in a mind-searingly beautiful undercut, his glasses framed his eyes in what R could only call a sinful manner. This lust was fueled later in their second dance session when Combeferre rolled up his sleeves. R had to stop himself from drooling over him at the sight of the sleeve tattoos that resided there. During this session Grantaire also learned more about Combeferre himself. There was absolutely nothing about this guy that Grantaire disliked, well ok sometimes he got a bit too technical and logical but that was it.

Their third session together is when Grantaire realized he was in love. The exact moment he realized this was when he had sighed dreamily at Combeferre’s smile when they finished running through the dance they were working on.

“Did you say something?” Combeferre asked shortly after.

Spooked R quickly grappled for a suitable response “Oh! Uuuhm, no! I was just relieved that we managed to get through the entire dance.”

When the session ending R quickly grabbed his stuff and went to get changed to avoid any further encounters. Once he was done he moved quickly through the streets on his way home. Only when Grantaire got to the apartment he shared with Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta did he let his panicked emotions so. Falling face down onto the sofa he let out a loud groan. He stayed in that position for quite a while contemplating what he had done to deserve this. About an hour later he was joined by Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta sitting down on his back one by one as he took up the entirety of the sofa.

“So are you going to let us sit on you while you wallow are can you find it in your heart to make space for us?” Bossuet asked teasingly. Grudgingly Grantaire managed to wiggle out from underneath his three room mates and dramatically collapse again while notifyinge the others of his predicament.

“I’m in love.”

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me? I thought I was your friend!” Joly shouted over dramatically.

Musichetta rolled her eyes at him “Shut up, I want to hear more.” turning to R she continued “who is it?” All three sat silently waiting for Grantaire to respond.

“Ferre” he muttered trying to avoid further questioning.

Now they all stared at him with wide eyes “You mean your hot new dance instructor?” Musichetta asked carefully.

“Yes” came the muffled response from R who had buried his head in a pillow. “Jesus. I can’t even tell him because that would be unprofessional and I really need an instructor!”

“That’s bullshit, going by what you’ve told us about him he seems understanding enough to not leave you hanging with your dance thing even if your feelings aren’t returned” Musichetta told him while patting his back to literally knock some sense into him.

Joly angled Grantaire’s head so that it was looking at him and told him in his best ‘I know whats best’ voice “The next time you see that man you tell him in straight no nonsense terms that you would like to date him because wallowing will get you nowhere”

And sure enough during the next dance session Grantaire had determined himself to talk to Combeferre. Once their session had finished he walked towards Combeferre fully intending to speak to him but he beat Grantaire to it.

“So I know this is really unprofessional but would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me. As in on a date” Combeferre said looking nervously up at Grantaire.

“You dipshit I was going to ask you the same thing!” Grantaire exclaimed “Let me get changed and we’ll go!”

Taken aback Combeferre stuttered “Now?”

“Yes now if you have nothing going on dipshit!” was the response that Grantaire called to him from the changing room.

**Author's Note:**

> A quickly typed out tumblr prompt from cynics-and-romantics.tumblr.com. I'm at barricade-baes.tumblr.com


End file.
